Gintsu week '17
by irumielle
Summary: Prompts for 2017 Gintsu week
1. Lazy

"Gintoki what are you doing ?"

Tsukuyo had said when she entered the Yorozuya residence. She was watching her boyfriend slumped under the kotatsu, his face thrown on the surface while his body was covered with the warm table's cover. The silver haired samurai had turned his eyes to her, not moving an inch of anything else, clearly he was still in clouds she thought, exaspered.

"Hm ? What day is it? Are you supposed to be here ?" he asked, finally paying attention to her after a moment. Was they supposed to meet ? He had no memories of it if so…The man scratched his head, now fully awake and showing nothing else than his deadpan face.

"How long have you been staying like this?" Tsukuyo had removed her shoes and approached the table with a little frown forming on her face.

"I don't really remember."  
"You're such a lazy bastard, she sighed, you know I've been coming here from Yorozuya when you were here…staying..under this ..thing."

Gintoki straightened up a bit so he could see her clearly. He put his chin on his hands, smiling a bit. It was not not an habit of him to smile like this out of this open, it was nothing like a grin he would always make when something amuse him, it was actually genuine.

"I have actually never seen you using a _kotatsu_ before" he patted the place next to him. "Join me, Honey."

Tsukuyo could not help her cheek to redden slightly. "don't you honey me" she lowly grumbled, coming to his side anyway.

"Let's be lazy 've be outside all day right ? Take it easy for once, let me, the king of the lazy do nothing with you."

"I can't believe you're actually saying that" she chuckled.

The truth was that Gintoki could see how exhausted she was. Of course she would never say it because she was too proud to state that she was indeed tired.

Tsukuyo was not a lazy woman but he was, that's why he was here. He was her excuse to be lazy.

The silver haired man softly brushed her cheek and pecked her nose before long he had put the cover on their head.

"W-What are you doing you idiot! I thought you wanted to do nothing !?" she yelled a bit.

"Well that's nothing." he grinned and eventually pinned her up to the ground. "let's do nothing together, honey"


	2. Tsukuyo's birthday

"Tell me what you want for your birthday. It can be anything you want I swear, I won't nag even if you ask me something ridiculous like the moon or some shit." Gintoki had suddenly asked when she was about to open the door, he had said it so quickly that it made him look like he was embarrassed.

He certainly wasn't looking at her, he was switching channels on tv as if he was looking for something particular. _Maybe he was embarrassed?_ Tsukuyo thought.

"What it is you want for your birthday ?" he eventually said after a while, turning his face to see hers. "I mean, don't mind the fact that I'm an amazing boyfriend, I suck at picking presents."

Tsukuyo could not help a laugh. "Ya serious ?" She raised an eyebrow, letting go of the hand door. She waited for him to start talking again.

"I am." he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come on, don't torture me and just tell me already"

"I won't tell you something you should figure out yourself." the blonde said with a sly smile on her face as she began to walk toward her boyfriend.

The samurai reached her waist with his arm with a pout on his face. It was a habit of him when he was saying something considered as out of his character. Tsukuyo actually found that the most adorable about Gintoki, and he was not one to be cute in his usual ways. She wondered if he acted this way on purpose sometimes just to make her flinch. When the woman felt his hands on the very end of her back she flipped back to reality.

"Well for starter you could start acting like a gentlemen."

"Am I not already ? I did take you out yesterday." Gintoki said, pretended to be offended by her words. He finally answered with a kiss on the shoulder that was not covered by her dress.

Of course the courtesan did not mean what she said, she liked teasing Gintoki since she usually was the one being teased, that's why when she had the opportunity she would take it.

"Maybe you could sing me a song…or something" she mused, knowing perfectly the man was an awful singer, she chuckled a bit just thinking about it.

"That's….that's perfect." the man whispered drawing back his head off her shoulder.

"What ?" Tsukuyo replied, surprised. "Are ya actually going to-"

 _Oh my god what had she done?_

2 weeks later, the day Gintoki had been waiting for finally came. He had prepared everything and planned every step of it. He even wondered when was the last time he did something like this for anyone. Well, even though he thought hard on it, it may have been a first for him. The silver haired man was putting the clothes that were ready for a whole day on a chair next to his futon.

He was ready : his boombox on his shoulder, he started his way to Yoshiwara on his motorcycle. When the Yorozuya leader arrived to the part of the city where knew he would find Tsukuyo he got off and turn the music on.

Tsukuyo was on her shift when she saw him arrive, first she didn't understand what was happening. But then she heard the music and oh my god, he started dancing on the first note of the song. It was not some random song, of course not, it was a sensual one,

"It's yo birthday, so I know you want to ride out

Even if we only go to my house"

And the moves he was making when dancing, it was unbelievable. He kept on singing until

"You say you want passion

I think you found it" he sang, while making his way to her, approaching as sensually as it would be funny. Still, there was nothing funny about this situation for Tsukuyo, and Gintoki was taking his performance really seriously. Even if the passer-by were stopping to see everything, that didn't stop him from carry on singing.

"Girl you know I-I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I-I

I've been feenin

Wake up in the late night

Been dreaming

About your loving, girl"

Gintoki was now right in front of her, a smile spread on his face when he recognized the crimson red on her face. Oh boy was she red, she had a hand on her lips to hide the bite.

"Girl you know I-I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I-I

Don't need candles and cake

Just your body to make

Birthday sex, birthday sex.

Ooooooohhoohhhh"

That was the end of Gintoki's performance : kunai had flown to his head.


	3. Sweet tooth ' Lady Death

It's 3rd and 4th day ! I'm so sorry for this one, I had no inspiration so I basically wrote what came to mind so...this one sucks... D:

* * *

Gintoki is lost in his thoughts on an afternoon, he is reading some dirty magazine -instead of his regular shonen jump that he has just finished earlier, some girl on a page reminds him of someone he knows.

That is when his mind loses its way to a certain blonde. Even though he would never admit it, Gintoki has always thought of Tsukuyo as a charming person, of course, she has her bad moments, like the times when she wanted to kill him after she had only drank sip of alcohol, or , the time when she wanted to rip off his skin, or yet another time when she threw kunais to his face because of some comments he had made - that now he realizes he might have deserved it at the moment. But still, he likes her, and right now he would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her each time he saw her. But still, this is something he would never admit.

Today is not an unusual day as Kagura after having food, wants to go out and play and she brings him with her. What would he not do for this brat ; Well he's bored anyway. Thing is, he always seems to bump into people he doesn't really think about when outside as if he was in a fucking drama or something.

"Gin-chan look, Tsukki and Seita are here !" she shouts joyfully.

 _Oh god, why are you like this_. The Yorozuya leader thinks. When he was just admitting to himself that he had a thing for the woman.

"yeah, yeah" he just replies acting like he could not careless.

"Hi Kagura, hi Gin-san" the boy says waving at him. He could not look happier and comes to Kagura's side right away. Gintoki can't hear anything they say to each other, that's when he notices Tsukuyo's eyes on him.

"hey, Tsukki…! hahahaha" he doesn't know why he calls her that when he usually doesn't but ..yeah he did try greeting her as normal as he could be _FUCK THIS! THIS WAS NOT A NORMAL GREETINGS AT AND WHAT IS UP WITH HER EYES._ he mind shouts.

The silver haired starts to feel quite uneasy, pretending that everything is okay he tries on a smile.

"How have you been" he adds...to what she still doesn't say anything. The man now can see how her eyes are intensely looking at him as if she is trying to pierce holes into his body.

"Well if it's okay Gin-san, Kagura and I are going to play at the park right next to the store right there!"

"Hey Seita, wait, what's wrong with Tsuk-.." The two kids run to the park before he manages to even finish his sentence. that left Tsukuyo and him, alone. Something is wrong, that he can tell.

That is when, all of the sudden and out of nowhere she reaches for a box behind her back.

"I've bought these ...sweets on the way here…I know you like sweets" she slurps in a kind of sensual and weird way, which rings dangerous territory for Gintoki. He now understands what was wrong with her. She must have eaten some just now and now her looks

"So do have a chance to run or….?" he doesn't even know what to say, he just knows that if he runs for his life right at this instant he would make think even more worse. She IS a drunken terminator and right now she looks like death, _oh GOD why are you like this ? it was a good and beautiful day why would you send an intoxicated shinigami tayuu…!?_

She chuckles, almost madly. "Ahhhh, dat is sweet ! So sweet I might eat some part of you!"

In other mouths it could have been something particularly dirty talk but in that case, it was literal and Gintoki fears for his life.

"Ah come on now...Tsukki..How many did you have?"

"Enough to know there is none left ! ahahahaha" she throws the box at him which, of course, doesn't have time to dodge. "Come and taste the sweet Gintoki!"

She is going to end his life, oh dear. The two things the man loves more in the world are going to kill him : sweet and a certain blonde. The irony, he had thought about her being a charming person just earlier.


End file.
